The Regalia and the Blaster
by VanguardBlaster
Summary: Card Capital's annual Valentine's Day tag tournament is coming up and Aichi doesn't know who to take. With some help from Kai, Aichi makes his decision.


**AN - I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard**

"I ride Blaster Blade"

"You didn't answer my question Aichi"

"Blaster Blade with a boost from Wingal Liberator attacks perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame "

"Guard"

Kai had asked Aichi about who Aichi was going to take to the annual Card Capital Valentine's Tag Fight Tournament. Aichi diverted the conversation and challenged Kai to a fight. Kai wasn't going to let the subject drop. He was on a mission for a certain idol.

"Who are you going with Kai"

"I'll tell you after you beat me"

In all truth Aichi hadn't thought about who he was going with. He didn't even know such a tournament existed until Kamui had shown up at his house and asked Emi to it.

...

The fight ended in Kai's victory.

"So, who is it?"

Aichi sighed.

"I don't know Kai. I hadn't thought about it"

"Hmph! Well you're running out of time"

Kai headed for the door.

"Kai?"

Kai stopped

"Who are you taking?"

"I said I'd tell you if you beat me"

Miyaji Academy

_Who am I supposed to take? I don't know many girls that well and…_

"Aichi?"

"Ah hi Kourin" _Kourin? Maybe I should ask her_

"Do you have some time to hang out after the club meeting today?"

Aichi suddenly got really nervous. Kourin rarely had extra time and she wanted to spend it with him.

"Oh u-uh I-I'm going to Card Capitol after the meeting. A-and Kamui wanted to work something out with Emi w-with a misunderstanding"

"Hey Aichi"

"Ah Naoki" _Phew a distraction_

Kourin was a little disappointed but knew Kamui was one of Aichi's best friends and Emi was his sister. Plus she knew Aichi hadn't asked anyone yet thanks to Kai.

"Thanks for doing this bro"

"No problem Kamui"

They were almost to the Sendou home.

"Emi I'm home"

"It's about time Aichi"

Emi see Kamui

"Hi Kamui. I hope you and Nagisa have a fun time at the tournament."

"No I…"

"Emi, Kamui actually has something to tell you"

Aichi headed passed Emi into the kitchen.

"You don't need to apologise Kamui"

"No ah… I"

"It's really not a concern"

"Emi"

Aichi could tell this wasn't going as Kamui wanted.

"Emi, Kamui wants to go with you not Nagisa."

"But he already asked her didn't he?"

Aichi shook his head.

"Emi… i…"

"Sure Kamui you should've just said you wanted me to go with you"

"I tried"

Aichi was slightly laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Aichi who are you going with?"

"Huh?"

The question had come from Emi.

"Oh ah…"

"Is it Misaki, bro?"

_Misaki?_

"Oh Misaki! She's nice. Aichi you should ask her."

Aichi did think Misaki was pretty. But what about Kourin? She was pretty too. Aaah! Aichi's head hurt.

Card Capital

"So how about it Misaki?"

"No"

"No?"

Miwa couldn't believe it. He just got turned down.

"I'd rather not participate in this tournament"

Truth be told, Misaki was hoping someone else would ask her.

"Here's my sign in sheet."

Kai has suddenly appeared beside Miwa.

"Kai who are you going with?"

Misaki looked at the paper to see who Kai has asked while Miwa tried to get Kai to tell him. She was a little surprised at the name found there.

"Not telling"

"Come on Kai"

Miwa turns to Misaki.

"Who's he going with?"

"I'm not telling"

"Oh come on"

Kai left the store followed by a nagging Miwa.

Card Capital

Misaki was getting ready to close the shop when the door opened and Aichi walked in.

"Hello Aichi"

Aichi was the one she wanted to fight with. They won the Nationals together and won the Asia Circuit together. She'd grown fond of him. However she didn't know how Aichi felt.

Aichi sat down at a table and sighed.

"Is something wrong Aichi? You know we're about to close right?"

"I know I just need a minute to myself. Everyone keeps bugging me about the tournament."

Misaki sat across the table from him a little excited to know he hadn't asked anyone yet.

"Maybe a fight would help."

"Maybe you're right"

…

At the end of the eighth turn it was four to four.

"Minerva attacks Gancelot!"

"Kr! No guard"

"Twin drive! Double critical!"

The last two damage fell into Aichi's damage zone.

"Thanks Misaki, that really helped."

They heard some yelling from outside.

"Hurry Emi!"

Aichi dove behind the next table over.

"Misaki don't tell them I'm here"

Kamui and Emi rush in.

"Misaki have you seen bro?"

"Not since he left earlier with you"

Emi got a little upset.

"Aww! Aichi, where'd you go?"

Aichi started getting really nervous.

_Oh man I wish there was a back way out!_

Aichi couldn't sit there anymore he had to find a way out. He was ready to make a run for it when he heard someone say his name.

"Aichi, this way"

It was Shin.

"There's a back way out?"

"Yes, Why are you hiding from Kamui and Emi?"

"They keep bugging me about the tournament"

"Well who are you bringing?"

"I don't know I can't decide."

"Two girls huh?"

"Yeah, Thanks Manager"

Aichi bolted out the back door headed for home.

Miyaji Academy the next day.

"YEEEAAAAH!"

"What's got you all worked up Naoki?"

"Well Aichi I asked Maki, the student council secretary, to the tournament and she's all in!"

"That's great Naoki!"

Shingo walked into the club room at this point.

"What? Did i hear this juvenile delinquent got a date?"

"Ha ha! That's right!"

"Well I happened to get a date too Porcupine Head"

"What!? That's impossible! Granny Glasses with a date!?"

Naoki and Shingo kept arguing. Aichi just kind of laughed at them. Then he remembered Kourin and Misaki would show up soon and got nervous.

"U-uh guys I-I have to go! I forgot I have to help my Mom with something!"

Aichi left in a hurry

Outside the school.

"Hey Misaki"

"Kourin"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Who do you think Aichi will take to the tag tournament?"

Misaki got a little irritated. Kourin was her friend but she hoped this conversation wasn't going where she thought it was.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well... I-I was hoping he would ask me."

"I see…"

"Have you been asked yet?"

"No… Well yes, but who wants to go with Miwa? All he talks about is Kai."

"I don't know. I think he's funny."

Kourin had the feeling Misaki was also wanting Aichi to ask her. She had to find a way to get herself over the hurdle of the fact that Aichi and Misaki were long time teammates.

Misaki had to think of something otherwise that idol would get Aichi. Kourin had given him a lot of help along the way. Misaki had to top that.

3 days till the tournament.

Card Capital

Misaki was going over the entry forms for the tournament.

_Only three days left huh… Maybe I should just ask him._

Misaki stood up to close the shop.

_I'll do that tomorrow._

Tatsunagi Foundation

Kourin was just arranging her deck when Takuto walked in

"Ah, Kourin. Has Aichi asked you to the tournament yet?"

Kourin got embarrassed

"No."

Takuto sat down. Kourin just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Maybe you should just ask him."

Kourin cleaned up her cards and stood up to leave.

"You're crazy."_I hadn't thought of that._

Kourin headed toward her room.

_Tomorrow I'll just ask Aichi._

2 days until the tournament.

Miyaji Academy

Aichi had avoided both Kourin and Misaki all day. He couldn't believe he managed that.

He found himself talking to Naoki right outside the club room.

"Naoki?"

"Hm, what is it Aichi?"

"Wh-Who should I ask to the tournament?"

"Huh!? What're you asking me for!?"

"I couldn't find Kai."

Naoki puts his arm around Aichi's shoulder's and whispers to him.

"Well, who are you thinking of?"

"Don't make it sound so creepy you Porcupine Head!"

Shingo had appeared from the club room.

"I wasn't trying to be creepy Granny Glasses!"

Aichi sighed and headed down the hall. He knew asking those two for help would be a bad idea. He only had a little time to get out of the school before Misaki or Kourin showed up.

Sendou Residence

It took Misaki a while to find Aichi's house considering she had never been there before.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this._

To late Misaki's legs moved on their own and before she knew it she was knocking on the Sendou's front door.

Emi opened the door.

"Hi Misaki! What do you need?"

Misaki cleared her throat.

"Is Aichi here?"

"Yes! Come in!"

Emi walked to the stairs and yelled up at Aichi.

"Aichi! Misaki is here!"

Aichi jumped from his seat when he hear Misaki's name.

_What's she doing here?_

There was a second knock on the front door.

Misaki was surprised to see Kourin standing there. Kourin was equally surprised to see Misaki.

Kourin hardened her expression but talked calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

Aichi couldn't believe his ears to hear Kourin's voice. He quickly slid open the window and climbed out, not caring that his shoes were still downstairs. He had to get out of there.

_Why are they both here? Not even Kai and Naoki drop by my house._

While Aichi snuck out, Emi tried to calm down two fuming girls.

1 day before the tournament

Park

Aichi was walking through the park. It was late afternoon.

He had managed to stay away from both Misaki and Kourin. This was getting rough. He just needed to pick one.

Kourin was pretty, had a nice voice, was a member of their Cardfight club, and also used Royal Paladin, his former clan. Not to mention being a help in giving him King of Knights, Alfred and Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel.

Misaki was pretty. She was also in the Cardfight club. She was a member of Q4 along with him. They won the National Championship and Asia Circuit together, which both went along with saving Cray.

Aichi found Kai on the same bench he usually was.

"Kai?"

"Aichi?"

Kai sat up.

"Good thing it's you. Miwa won't leave me alone about getting Misaki to go to the tournament with him."

"Wait he asked Misaki?"

"She told him no."

Aichi felt bad for Miwa, but glad she told him no.

"What do you need Aichi?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah, Kai… I need help."

"You're as bad as Miwa."

"Sh-should I ask K-Kourin or Misaki to the tournament?"

Since Kai had been spying on Aichi for Kourin and given the fact Misaki told Miwa no, Kai knew how to answer.

"Kourin."

"R-really?"

"Misaki already declined an invitation."

"But Kai, she showed up at my house!"

Kai stood up, hands in his pockets, eyes closed.

_So did Kourin._

He smiled a little. There was something Aichi's voice that told Kai he had made up his mind. He just had to make Aichi realize it now.

"Kourin is still your best option. She's helped you out a lot more than Misaki. Besides Misaki has a bad attitude."

"Bad attitude!? No she doesn't! Kai, you're the one with a bad attitude! Misaki's our teammate in Q4! We saved Cray together! Twice!"

Aichi wasn't so happy with Kai now. He was going to let Kai have it.

"That's WAY more help than Kourin has given me! Cards are great but an ally to fight next to much better! To be honest, Misaki's given me more help than you!"

Kai smiles more. Aichi doesn't notice.

"Misaki is the sweetest, ok grumpy at times, but she's the kindest, and prettiest girl I know!"

Kai starts walking. Aichi can't believe it.

"Where are you going!?"

Kai waves and replies without turning around.

"Card Capital closes in a few minutes. You better get over there."

All the anger inside Aichi vanishes as he realizes what Kai had done. Aichi takes off running toward Card Capital.

"Thanks Kai!"

Kai smiles even more.

_Misaki, more help than me? Sheesh. He couldn't do anything if it wasn't for me._

Kai headed for his home.

Card Capital

Misaki was just about to lock up shop when the doors slid open.

"Huff, huff… Hi… Huff… Misaki."

"Aichi?"

Misaki could feel a little anxiety rising up inside her as a tired Aichi Sendou walked past her into the shop.

"Aichi, we're closed. You know that." _What's he doing here after avoiding me for four days? Had he come to enter the tournament? Who did he ask?_

Aichi sat down and a table trying to catch his breath. Misaki, trying to act like the tough shop attendant she was, walked over and puts here hands on her hips. Speaking more firm this time, not wanting him to enter with anyone but her.

"Leave."

Aichi tensed up. Misaki was definitely scary at times. He could tell something was up. However he only had this one last chance before tomorrow.

"M-Misaki…"

"LEAVE!"

Misaki wasn't messing around. She didn't want Aichi there anymore. It hurt to much knowing he had probably asked someone else. She looked around for Shin.

"Shin! Where are you!"

Shin had been running his errands late at night. Based on what happened earlier in the week, Shin had figured Aichi would be showing up some time to ask Misaki to the tournament. Shin may not be the brightest, but he knew when a young man was knocking on the door for his niece.

"M-Misaki, I n-need to ask you something."

Realizing Shin wasn't coming, Misaki holds her deck up to Aichi and spoke cooly.

"If I win, you don't come back to my shop."

Aichi's surprised look turned to a smile which drove Misaki crazy. She was trying to be mad at him.

"Stand up! Vanguard!"

…

They found themselves in the same situation they were in the other night. Eighth turn, four damage each.

"Minerva attacks Gancelot!"

"No guard!"

"After this Aichi, I don't want to see you here again! Twin drive! Double critical!"

Aichi hadn't stopped smiling the whole fight.

"Damage check… Heal trigger!"

"That doesn't matter! You still need another to…"

"Heal trigger!"

Misaki couldn't believe it. Her heart was falling apart. She couldn't stand it. If was going to be able to keep coming to the shop, she'd quit and tell Shin she didn't want anything to do with her parents's shop anymore, even though she loved Card Capital.

"Heal trigger!"

Triple heal.

It was over. With Gancelot's attack, Misaki lost.

Misaki slams her fists down on the table trembling.

_I don't want him here! He… He doesn't like me… I..._

"Misaki…"

Misaki didn't answer. She just kept looking at the table. Aichi began to be very nervous.

"Misaki…"

Aichi took a step toward Misaki.

Tears fell from Misaki's face onto Minerva. Aichi was really nervous now and didn't know what he should do. Should he leave? Should he ask her to the tournament now? Then Misaki spoke.

"I… I can't… I can't stand having you here knowing… knowing you don't… "

Aichi blushed and took another step toward Misaki.

"Misaki… I-I like you…"

Aichi, nervous as can be, somehow found Blaster Blade's strength, slowly grabbed Misaki's arms and turned her to face him.

Misaki lifted her head to look at Aichi. He was smiling.

The anxiety inside Misaki vanished, replaced with a feeling of joy.

Just outside the doors of Card Capital, Miwa had heard the whole conversation from when Aichi first entered the shop. He had tailed Aichi after watching him talk to Kai. All he had heard was a couple shouts from Aichi about Misaki, so he decided to see what was up.

_Ah well… Can't be helped now._

Just as he pushed himself up from leaning against the wall, a motorcycle pulls up.

Kourin takes off her helmet and tosses her hair back.

"Is Aichi still here? I was told by his sister that he was."

Miwa didn't want to break the bad news to Kourin but…

"He is but he's currently unavailable."

Kourin and Miwa took a peek inside. Aichi was giving Misaki a hug goodnight.

Kourin got all flushed and felt her anger rising.

"Aichi…"

Turning away, Kourin put her helmet back on and got on her motorcycle. Miwa stopped her before she could take off however.

"Hey now. Don't go sulking away. I have an idea."

Aichi bowed to Misaki as he left the shop.

"Good night, Misaki."

"Good night, Aichi."

The day of the tournament

"Aichi! Wake up!"

Aichi had stayed up waaay to late last night. He was having trouble opening his eyes.

"Emi… 5 more minutes…"

Aichi started to go back to sleep.

"But bro! You'll be late to the tournament!"

Aichi shot up from his bed and ran out of his room totally ignoring the fact that Kamui was there.

"Oh no! I forgot!"

:Aichi, how could you forget something like the tournament?"

Park

Aichi and Misaki had agreed to meet somewhere, that wasn't Card Capital, since Misaki lived above the shop. Misaki had started to doze off from waiting so long for Aichi to arrive.

"Misaki!"

Misaki shot awake at the sound of Aichi's voice. She saw him running toward her smiling.

Checking the time on her phone, Misaki smiles.

_He's sooo late._

Card Capital

They took their time making their way to Card Capital. Aichi didn't want to be late but Misaki knew Shin wouldn't start the tournament until she arrived, this being her first date and all.

The second they entered the shop, Shin was all over the place taking pictures of them. At least until Misaki took away his camera. Aichi just smiled and waved clearly embarrassed.

After scolding Shin, Misaki and Aichi were greeted by the other competitors.

"Hi Sendou!"

"Shingo! You brought Rekka?"

"Hi Aichi!"

"Of course! She's just perfect!"

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard enough out of you Granny Glasses."

"What did you call me Porcupine Head!?"

Aichi laughed a little and Misaki just shook her head.

"They're the same as ever."

Moving past some face they didn't recognise.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Koutei, Yuri."

Misaki spoke to Yuri.

"Finally got him to ask you out?"

"Shut up! I could say the same to you!"

More unfamiliar people.

"Aichi Sendou. Your wind is different today. It's a very good wind."

"Leon, Sharlene."

"Aichi! When are you going to greet me!?"

"Ren! Come back!"

"Hi Ren!"

"Aichi."

"Kai! You're here! Who did you…"

Aichi and Misaki looked at each other. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hello, Aichi Sendou."

"S-Suiko!?"

Suiko winked at Aichi and said.

"Kourin is here too."

Aichi and Misaki look at each other again. That couldn't have been good.

"Hey! What's up guys!?"

Kai and Suiko moved aside to reveal Miwa and Kourin.

"Miwa!?"

"And Kourin!?"

Miwa smiled and waved. Kourin just kept her arms folded and wouldn't look at them.

The tournament got under way. Misaki and Aichi swept passed a very distracted Kamui and Emi. They also managed to beat Ren and Asaka and Leon and Sharlene.

Shin stepped up to the table.

"The final fight for this year's Valentine's Day Tournament is between Aichi Sendou and Misaki Tokura vs…"

Aichi and Misaki stepped up to the table.

"... Taishi Miwa and Kourin Tatsunagi!"

"Huh?"

"You mean they made it all this way?"

"How did they beat Kai?"

Miwa and Kourin stepped up to the table.

"Hee hee! We're not holding anything back Aichi!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Miwa."

Kourin and Misaki just glared at each other.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Wingal Liberator!"

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari!"

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!"

…

After eight turns, it was five damage to five damage. Time for Kourin and Miwa's plan.

"I ride Truest Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei!"

"A new Jewel Knight?"

"Ashlei's Limit Break! Counterblast four! I choose to swap places with Misaki!"

"What!?"

Miwa smiled and shrugged.

"Can't be helped. Guess I'll have to win with Misaki instead."

"You two planned this didn't you?"

Misaki wasn't happy about this turn of events. Aichi seemed rather unphased.

_I thought they might try something like this._

Aichi smiled.

Because of the switch up, it was now Misaki's turn. Then it would go back to being Kourin's turn.

"I ride Omniscience of Heart, Graceful Minerva!"

Misaki grinned.

"Minerva's skill! Limit Break! Soul Blast twelve! I retire all of Kourin and Miwa's rear guards!"

"Hey!"

Misaki looked at Miwa angrily.

"It was either yours or mine!"

"Ok, ok, ok!"

"Minerva also gains Drive plus one!"

"Kr!"

Minerva's attack hit sending Aichi and Kourin to eight damage.

_Yes! Now my rear guard can finish them! Then Aichi and I can finish our day without these clowns bothering us!_

Misaki was surprised when two Flogal and Epona appeared to defend Ashlei.

"Fighting you is always fun Misaki."

Misaki smiled. Kourin wasn't so happy. Miwa knew Misaki was no longer within his reach.

"At the end of the turn, Minerva can deal us one damage to bring five units back from Miwa's drop zone!"

"Ah, Thanks."

Kourin managed to deal two damage on her turn.

Miwa's turn.

"I ride Dauntless Emotion Dragon! Emotion's skill! When he is placed on my Vanguard circle, I retire all rearguards! For every one Emotion gains 3000 power! And for every three that were retired he gains an extra Critical! Also his attack can't be guarded with a Sentinel!"

Dauntless Emotion Dragon's power shot up to 95000 with a critical of 6.

Misaki closed her eyes.

_He's not getting out of this._

Aichi kept smiling.

"Dauntless Emotion Dragon attacks!"

"Guard!"

Everyone was surprised when they saw Aichi throw his whole hand into the guard circle. Misaki knew now she and Miwa were going to lose.

"Misaki"

They way he said her name just now was different from before. Like… it assured her of victory!

Aichi's turn.

"I ride Deepest Feelings Liberator, Blaster Blade Heart!"

Imagine it...

On Cray, Blaster Blade, sporting a new look of red and gold, pushed his way through countless units from all clans and nations. He finally breaks through to where he's going and reaches out his hand.

Minerva, with her new long red and white dress and an extra red ribbon in her hair, wings spread wide, graciously took Blaster Blade's extended hand.

Back on Earth, no one really knew what had just happened. Everyone was in a daze until Aichi spoke up.

"Blaster Blade Heart's skill! Counterblast five! Soul Blast three! I reclaim Misaki as my partner for this tag fight!"

"What!?"

Misaki smiled.

_Aichi._

"Also! I take Misaki's Vanguard and call her to my rear guard! Minerva also gains plus 10000 power and Boost!"

Aichi and Misaki smiled at one another.

"Tch! I can't believe this!"

"Don't worry Kourin! We can still win!"

"Blaster Blade Heart attacks boosted by Graceful Minerva! When Blaster Blade Heart is boosted by a Grade 3, you can not guard with a Sentinel!"

"No way!"

On Cray, Blaster Blade and Minerva, side by side, swung their weapons with everything they had at Dauntless Emotion Dragon.

"Kya!"

On Earth the final damage fell into Miwa and Kourin's damage zone.

"It's over! The winners are Misaki Tokura and Aichi Sendou!"

Aichi couldn't help it. He threw his arms around Misaki.

"We did it Misaki!"

A little while after the tournament ended, Kourin was standing outside and Miwa came out to try to console her.

"I guess we couldn't get in the way of their feelings."

"I guess not."

"Well, I guess we can't hang on to ours any longer."

"I suppose not."

"Want to get some ice cream to try and cheer up?"

Kourin thought a minute. Then as her eyes started to water she wiped away the tears and answered.

"Yeah."

After everything calmed down and everyone trickled out of Card Capital, Aichi and Misaki could be seen in the park sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

"Today was really fun. Thank you, Aichi."

"Y-yeah. Y-you're welcome, Misaki."

After a few more minutes of silence, Aichi spoke.

"M-Misaki? W-want to d-do something next week?"

Misaki leaned over and kissed his cheek. Aichi blushed a deep red.

"Of course, Aichi."

Misaki leaned against him and he put his arm around her as they watched the sunset.


End file.
